


我的一个贪狗队友 - 答应我不要在温泉里泡太久好吗

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	我的一个贪狗队友 - 答应我不要在温泉里泡太久好吗

侍把人从阳台里的小池子中捞出来时觉得两人的关系不是恋人，而是父子。  
“能不能让人省点心？”他道。  
龙骑整个人挂在他的身上，离开了舒适的高温之后他的意识清醒了些，晕乎乎地嗯了两声，睁开眼又是一阵天旋地转，隐约间感觉到湿漉漉的上身被毛巾裹住，随意擦了几下之后身体就陷进了柔软的被团里。  
他敏感得不行，侍随便亲都让他颤到眼角湿润，双腿越张越开，夹着侍的右腿求助似磨蹭，眯着眼茫然地盯着天花板。  
侍准备去拿毛巾的动作硬是被这几下撩拨拖住了，他随手摸上对方滚烫的腰腹，浸在温泉水里的皮肤摸上去比平时嫩了不少，就连身体上大大小小的疤都像被柔化了一般，手掌贴着颤动的肌肤一路向上，来到起伏的胸膛上逗留片刻，紧接着毫无征兆地揪住挺立的小肉粒一捏。  
龙骑措不及防地啊了声，耳边传来隐隐约约的笑，湿润的触感从耳垂上传来，一点一点向下，蔓延进脖子里，他痒得只想躲。  
这样的调情在昏暗的室内显然很有效，龙骑像只被蒸熟的虾，被侍压在榻榻米上来来回回地舔弄亲吻。  
他头晕不已，下头却硬得笔直，自己夹住的那只腿现在反过来用膝盖蹂躏着他的囊袋和会阴——就连那里都是又热又滑的。  
“滚……蛋……”龙骑受不住了，只能咬牙推人，手指却又被人含进嘴里反复吮吸，在身上作乱的手也滑到了还湿着的股沟边缘，恐吓似的探了几下之后便顺着臀肉摸到了大腿上。  
侍倒不急着弄他，指腹因常年握着武士刀有层薄薄的茧，随便在人细嫩的内侧皮肉处压个几下就让那片平时都藏在铠甲下的皮肤紧绷起来。  
龙骑被他逗得忘乎所以，下意识就把手往下伸去，握住自个的性器慢吞吞地揉弄起来。  
快感很烈，累积的速度却没那么快。龙骑偏头陷在被褥里，未擦干的头发贴在额间，他喉结动了动，每次舒服到了就会发出压抑的喘息。  
他办事办的太投入，完全没注意到侍起身走进了浴室里，直到那条浸了冷水的毛巾突然贴上他潮红的面颊，才被冰得一个激灵，手上一抖，神志逐渐回笼。  
龙骑泡了太久了，整个人都不太清醒，清凉的毛巾正好安抚了那份异常的热，他发出喟叹，本能地靠近清凉的源头，脑袋里的混乱消退，但情欲仍保留着。  
“说了别泡太久，会晕。”侍附身给他擦脸，叹了声气：“我要没进去你是不是能睡在里面？”  
极少进行放松度假的龙骑还把握不好时间，温泉水带来的舒适和安逸让他忘乎所以，结果舒服是舒服，就是越泡身体越重，然后起都起不来。  
“啰嗦……”他自知理亏，连忙转移话题：“帮我一下。”  
他的手还在下头有一下没一下地摸着，指间黏黏糊糊，想要得不行。  
侍把毛巾递给他，直接翻身上床架起他的腿就往腰上放，阴茎在人滑腻的会阴蹭了几下之后就全然硬挺。  
穴口被大玩意儿贴着，连上头的青筋都感受得相当清楚，不免紧张地缩了缩。  
“别急着干老子……妈的，帮我把前面弄出来再说……呜！”  
龙骑话还没说完，侍就扶着性器试探性地往穴口的凹陷处压了压，想象中让人寸步难行的紧没有到来，虽然谈不上轻松，但显然是被开拓过的小口还算顺利地吞下了阴茎的前端，急不可耐地吮着。  
“嗯？”侍颇为惊讶，他大腿的肌肉紧绷，显然没想到龙骑的邀请能热情成这样，舒服得他有些跪不住。  
他微微后撤，肠肉恋恋不舍地挽留了大半天无果，还没来得及感到遗憾，又顿时被一下轻顶破开，顿时吞进了大半根热腾腾的肉棒。  
龙骑的手抓上了身下铺着的浴巾，他被这下插得说不出话，屁股痉挛着含紧了里头的玩意儿往更深处吞，仗着房间灯光昏暗毫无顾忌地张开了腿，摇着腰自作主张地想叫人全部进来。  
侍有点遭不住他突如其来的热情，只好如人所愿，附身将手撑在床上，腰部狠狠一撞，在微凉的精液溅到自己腹上的同时捕捉到了对方喉咙里的几声要哭不哭的抽噎。  
“小朋友长大了啊……”侍的汗顺着脸颊的轮廓滴到龙骑的胸膛上，语气因穴肉的紧吸有些不稳，但仍然是他那种散漫欠揍的调调：“知道不该麻烦我，学会自己做扩张了？”  
龙骑哪有办法腾出思绪去听他的话，久违的高潮让他在床上胡乱地挣扎着，爽得眼眶发酸，颇有些歇斯底里的意味，哑着嗓子还没从余韵里缓过来就急着继续让侍动。  
“快点……你快点……”他的声音都不在调上，全然放松的身体今日格外的渴望酣畅淋漓的性爱，乖得不行，平时的腿合得有多紧现在就张得有多开，摸上去又是一阵抖。  
侍慢条斯理地开始干他，抽插的频率没平时那么快，但每次又深又重，就抵着人体内的敏感处狠插不停，龙骑还没从上一下操干里颤完就被下一次顶撞逼得止不住地叫，屁股在床上扭乱着，扭湿了浴巾，扭乱了床单。  
侍顺着他颤抖的腰腹往上摸，又撞了两下之后就着深插的姿势附身压在他身上，撑着床单狠狠地摇晃起了胯。  
细微的水声从两人的交合处传出，龙骑被晃得抽搐不止，臀肉乱颤，他张着嘴无声的呜咽着，很快就绷直了小腿，精液随着摇晃一点一点喷在两人身间，直接爽出了哭腔。  
他是真的舒服坏了，被侍缠着亲吻时再没平时那口是心非的劲，只能流着口水在高潮里胡乱迎合着对方的舌头，上下两头的嘴一起被人搞着。  
侍太清楚要怎么样在床上把人肏烂了，他抓着人的屁股一边捏一边插，龙骑连着高潮了两次之后一如既往地开始抽噎，再无平日里闹腾的样，只能攀着自己断断续续地求，这种时候只要再轻轻地捏住他的乳尖揉搓几下，下面那根失控的玩意儿便会不断冒水。  
侍被一刻不歇的肠肉夹得忍不住内射，清理的麻烦已经被抛到了脑后，龙骑有力的腿仍夹在他结实的腰间，出了汗的肌肤相互磨蹭着，湿黏一片。  
龙骑茫然间伸手往下探，粘满了腺液的手指蹭过自己的性器后一路摸到颤动的大腿根，再往下，碰到那个被撑满的穴旁像是被吓着似的停了一下，最后迟疑着抬手揪住了对方的耻毛，不轻不重地拿手指缠着玩。  
被驯服的小穴还在下意识吸着，体内的那根东西也没有要软下去的意思，直顶着敏感的肠壁，龙骑一边玩着手里的体毛一边下意识抱怨了一声酸，有点不知道自己在干什么了。  
额头突然被人弹了一下，不疼，但让他勉强回了下神，黑暗中侍拍了下他不安分的手，又凑过来拿着上身的衣物给他擦了擦满是口水的脖子，道：“乱摸什么呢？”  
“……谁摸了。”龙骑一点点收回手，缩了缩被擦得有些痒的脖子，嫌弃道：“你有的我都有，自恋个屁。”  
侍啧了声，直接把人翻了个身，龟头压在敏感点旁转了一圈，龙骑的腰和声音顿时又软了，撅着屁股开始哆嗦。  
“我有的你都有，但你说你的这根东西……”侍压在他身上，手顺到人腿间抓住半硬的阴茎缓缓撸着，同时咬着人耳垂低声道：“这根东西怎么这么能喷呢？”  
说话间龙骑被他的声音和气息激得大脑一片空白，性器还埋在身体里，于是精液和腺液又糊了侍一手，先前喜欢压着浴巾扭的屁股被大力顶撞的胯间收拾得服服帖帖，只能讨好似的顶着人的下半身，也说不清想让他轻点还是重点。  
等到侍射完第二轮、缓缓打开床头灯时龙骑浑身上下已经没有一块干净的地方了，他满脸潮红，侧躺在床上目光涣散，毫无意识地流着口水，仍激颤着的屁股轻轻一拍便换来更加剧烈的反应，高潮停都停不下来。  
侍阻止了对方试图用脏兮兮的手去抓床单的动作，半软下来的性器从吐着体液的洞里抽出，看龙骑这副碰都碰不得的样子只好不急着把人抱去清理，拿了件干净的浴巾给人披着，等人缓了足足一刻钟才附身去碰。  
“这么经不起折腾，平时怎么打的架啊。”侍半跪在床上弯腰捏了捏他的脸，取笑道：“星芒节腿抖成这样，把礼物塞你裤子里是不是会掉出来？”  
龙骑没力气瞪他，爽了个够本之后他的臭脾气又上来了，只哑声回了句滚。  
侍便抱着他滚进浴室里清理去了。


End file.
